


yesterday's gone

by littlelondonlights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: House Hunters AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelondonlights/pseuds/littlelondonlights
Summary: “But what if I don’t like the tile in the kitchen? Or the closet isn’t big enough?” Harry pouts, crawling up the couch to press his lips against Liam’s cheek.“Can you hear my eyes rolling, Harry? Renovations take time, more money, hiring people and I think you’ve been watching too much HGTV. You know they always find mold or broken pipes when they go in and do big projects.”Liam just knows he’ll be stuck doing the renovations, regardless if the house is move-in ready or not.“But Liam,” Harry whines, his hands tugging at Liam’s t-shirt.“We’ll see, Harry.”





	yesterday's gone

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello!! this is my first fic on ao3 and also the first fic i've written in years. i'm very, very nervous to post this. i do want to continue to write in this 'verse if it's of any interest. 
> 
> big thank you to justine who let me use her hulu account to watch house hunters, beta'd this very last minute, and is just a general gem of a friend ✨
> 
> all mistakes remain my own.

The process of buying a house is a lot harder than Liam thought. After living in a cramped one bedroom flat, or apartment, as they say in the States, Liam finally agreed that him and Harry were ready to buy their first home. They’d been seriously talking about it for the better part of 6 months and while Liam had been hesitant, Harry was ready to take the plunge years ago when they’d first moved across the country.

Four years of marriage, their anniversary just after Harry’s 21st birthday. They’d moved to Los Angeles a year after so Harry could finish law school at a bigger university and Liam started online classes to teach. Now, Harry had just made partner at the law firm he’d interned at and Liam was starting his second year of teaching Kindergarten in the fall. 

Liam stares down at his keys, frowning when the lock won’t turn to their flat. Cursing the old building and hoping Harry’s home, Liam bangs his fist against the cheap wood door until he hears Harry call out an exasperated, “I’m coming!”

With a quick yank to his keys, Liam manages to pull them out just before Harry swings the door fully open and shoots Liam a confused look. 

“Did you lose your keys?” Harry frowns, shutting the door behind Liam as he sheds his coat and hangs it on the pegs next to the door. 

“No, love. The lock was being finicky again. We’ll have to let John know when he comes by to get rent next week.” 

Liam kicks his shoes off to the side and all but collapses on the couch, his head throbbing. He’d spent most of his morning at the bank trying to secure the loan to buy a house and had managed to finally get an actual amount so they could start planning and budgeting. Liam’s hand cramped from how much paper work he’d signed. 

The weight of the couch shifts and Liam squints to watch Harry pick up Liam’s legs and pull them into his lap. Harry’s hands were magic as they start to work at Liam’s calves, his toes curling as the muscles start to loosen.

“We got the loan for the house.” Liam’s voice was scratchy and he clears his throat, smacking his lips in annoyance.

Harry stops his hands in surprise as Liam drops the bomb they’d been waiting for, his hands quickly picking up where they left off as Harry pinches Liam’s leg to get his attention.

“Really?”

Liam’s eyes snap open at the feeling and his eyes were immediately drawn to Harry’s huge grin, his eyes bright and dimples pressed deep into his cheeks. Liam feels his heart squeeze at the sight, the feeling of unconditional love for Harry pressed like a comforting weight on his chest. 

The conversation of buying a house had come up just a year after they’d moved to Los Angeles, their savings just enough to put a down payment on something small. Harry had begged, wanting a place of their own but Liam had immediately set his foot down. What was the point in buying something small and eventually moving when they could just wait and buy a forever home. Harry had taken Liam’s comment in stride and set up a spread sheet that was taped to their refrigerator to help them save and cut costs. 

Liam nods, his own smile big and bright. “With our savings for the down payment, our budget is insane, H. We won’t even need to do renovations, we can just get something move-in ready and get out of here.”

“But what if I don’t like the tile in the kitchen? Or the closet isn’t big enough?” Harry pouts, crawling up the couch to press his lips against Liam’s cheek. 

“Can you hear my eyes rolling, Harry? Renovations take time, more money, hiring people and I think you’ve been watching too much HGTV. You know they always find mold or broken pipes when they go in and do big projects.” 

Liam just knows he’ll be stuck doing the renovations, regardless if the house is move-in ready or not. 

“But Liam,” Harry whines, his hands tugging at Liam’s t-shirt.

“We’ll see, Harry.”

***

Over the next week, Liam and Harry start looking over houses their real estate agent had sent over. Just the location of where to look starts an argument. Harry wants to live close to the beach, Liam wants to live closer to central LA. Harry wants easy access to parks and hiking trails, Liam wants walking distance to his favorite coffee shops and stores. Neither of them want to commute more than an hour.

The only thing they can agree on when it comes to the location is being close to the best schools. Once the house was settled into and all of their finances were squared away, adopting - or even surrogacy - was next. Liam couldn’t wait.

“But Liam, look at the pool. And it’s heated!”

Liam bites his lip to keep from saying anything negative, hoping his face was encouraging enough for Harry to believe. “Yeah babe but, how often do you think a heated pool will come in handy?”

Harry sighs dramatically, exiting out of the tab that held the 4 bedroom house and heated pool in Beverly Grove.

“I just want us to have everything we could want,” Harry frowns, pulling up another link from the email they got from their agent a few days ago. “I don’t mean to be difficult.”

“You’re not,” Liam says, rubbing his thumb across Harry’s jaw. “I just want us to be smart. I’ll work on compromising okay? If you really like the house with the heated pool, I’ll write it down. It doesn’t hurt to look.”

“Thank you,” Harry shifts, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Liam’s lips and then his eyes are back on the computer, immediately clicking out of the listing with a look of distaste. 

“What was wrong with that house?” Liam questions, his eyes going cross as Harry changes tabs to compare square footage and bedroom sizes.

Harry scoffs, “The carpet was orange, Liam.”

Shaking his head, Liam crosses another listing off in his notebook, not wanting to mention they could just tear the carpet up. “Not sure why I even asked.”

***

Two weeks later, they have three showings lined up over the course of a day. The house with the heated pool in Beverly Glen, a bungalow style house tucked away in Laurel Canyon, and a more modern house that’s gated in Westwood. 

They’re up bright and early on Friday morning. Harry takes the day off and Liam doesn’t go back to work until the fall when school starts up. Liam’s waiting on the couch for Harry to finish up, hearing the blender finally turn off from one of Harry’s famous morning smoothies that Liam can’t stand.

“Ready?” Harry asks, eyebrows raised like he’d been waiting for Liam this whole time.

Liam nods, “Let’s head out.”

With both of them packed up in the car for a long day of showings, Liam pulls onto the freeway and heads towards the first house. With their current flat being located in Studio City, their first stop was at the smallest house of the bunch, the lofted bungalow located just off Laurel Canyon. 

Liam could tell immediately when they looked at the listing a week before that it would need the most renovations and he wasn’t wrong when he pulls up into the narrow, barely there driveway. Christ, Liam hates driving on Laurel. 

Their agent, Christina, was already there and Liam and Harry both greet her with smiles and handshakes as she leads them up the narrow stairs to the pale yellow front door.

“So the house was built in 1963 but was actually just remodeled 5 years or so ago. It’s on the lower end of your budget too,” Christina explains as she unlocks the door to let them in, shutting it behind her as they stand in the foyer and make their way to what Liam assumes is the living room. “It’s 3 beds and 2 ½ baths. All of the appliances and fixtures come with the house when you purchase. No backyard, but there’s a deck. If you want to take a look around, I’ve got to make a couple of calls.” 

Liam watches as Harry takes the house in, noting the light colors of the hard wood floors and the older, vintage looking crown molding against the bright white of the walls. Liam catches up with Harry as he heads towards the kitchen, Liam’s arm sliding low across Harry’s hips and tucking his chin against Harry’s shoulder. “How do you like it so far?” Liam questions, his voice low.

“I like it alright. I know you hate the area and that’s a big negative but, the house seems nice,” Harry shrugs, giving Liam’s hand around his middle a squeeze. “I’d rather have a yard than a deck though.”

Liam looks out the sliding glass doors that line the back of the kitchen to the deck Christina had mentioned. The house was surrounded by trees and hills, making the area more private. 

“A deck wouldn’t be safe for a little one. Or a dog,” Liam mentions, guiding Harry through a hallway and finding the master bedroom. The space was bright and open, much bigger than their current room and Liam sighs. There was going to be a big pros and cons list with this one.

“I think I’m ready to go to the next place,” Harry says, turning around and heading back through the hallway to the foyer where Christina is. 

Well, that surprised Liam. “Harry, are you sure?” He didn’t want Harry to regret not fully seeing the place, knowing too well how Harry’s mind works.

“Absolutely. There not being a backyard is one of my deal breakers. I just wish they’d put that on the listing though so we didn’t waste our time.” Harry turns around with a casual shrug before rounding on Christina with a careful smile. “Didn’t realize there wasn’t a backyard. We can go ahead and meet you at the house in Beverly Glen?”

Christina doesn’t seem to mind and nods, showing them out the front door and locking it behind her. “Well it’s a good things the next two places have big yards then. I’ll see you two over there.”

Both boys laugh and Liam opens the passenger door for Harry and walks back around to the driver’s side, starting the car and carefully backing out onto the main road. On to the next.

***

The house in Beverly Glen is amazing. Even just the outside is everything Liam’s thought about for their future house. The front door is made of glass and as Christina holds the door open for them to walk through, Liam whistles in amazement. 

“I like this. I like this a lot,” Liam sighs wistfully, walking through the living room and taking in the dark wood of the floors to the light colored walls and the modern fixtures. 

“This house is on the higher end of your budget but not by too much,” Christina says, walking them through to the kitchen. “It’s a newer home, built just under 10 years ago. Four beds, two baths and the pool in the backyard is heated. You two are free to look around.” 

Liam walks over to take Harry’s hand in his so they can wander around the house, finding three decent sized bedrooms and what Liam is assuming a family room before they find the master. 

“Am I crazy or is this room bigger than our entire flat?” Harry laughs, turning to Liam.

“It probably is. This house is so big, H.”

Liam can tell Harry is feeling a little overwhelmed and after they check out the ensuite bathroom where Harry gapes at the size of the bathtub, they round back to the kitchen where Christina is tapping away at her phone.

Liam opens the back door to the backyard for Harry as to not disturb her and follows him out to look at the pool Harry had been so excited over just weeks before. 

“You really like this?” Harry asks, skeptical. Harry’s arms are crossed over his chest and if Liam didn’t know Harry better, he’d think Harry was being defensive. 

“I like that we wouldn’t have to come in and change a thing. I know it’s a little big but, it’s a house we could grow into. The area is nice and close to good schools,” Liam shrugs, pointing out all of the good things he knows are on Harry’s list of must-haves in a home.

“It just feels a little sterile with all of the white and there’s no coziness.” Liam knows Harry isn’t trying to whine and it’s not like Liam doesn’t agree. It felt cold and a little off-putting but Liam didn’t mind because it was move-in ready. 

Liam nods, giving Harry’s arm a reassuring squeeze and a kiss to his cheek as they head back inside. “Well we’ve got one more house to look at so, hopefully we’ll find the one.”

Christina perks up at that, eyebrows raised in question. “On to the next?”

Liam nods, “Yeah, here’s hoping.”

***

Westwood is posh and Liam cringes to think of how much money the house they’re pulling up to is going to cost, the gate they’d had to punch a code into a sign. Surely it’s got to be out of their budget.

“There’s no way we can afford this,” Liam starts, turning the car off and glancing over at Harry to gauge his reaction.

“It’s in the price range, I remember. Definitely not the lower end but we can afford it,” Harry shrugs, unbuckling his seat belt to slip out the passenger’s side door and greet Christina. 

Liam follows closely behind, locking the car as they walk up to what looks like a Spanish style two-story home with a plush green yard, a brick path leading up to the arched front door. 

“Alright, so,” Christina starts, pushing the front door open with her shoulder and letting them file into the living room. “The house was built in the 40s but was completely redone last year. It’s 4 bedrooms with all of them on the second level; there’s three bathrooms, one on the first floor and the other two upstairs, not including the bathroom in the master suite.”

Christina starts to guide them through the house, pointing out things unique to the home and it’s original architecture and Liam can tell Harry is eating it all up, his eyes focused on their real estate agent as they head through to the kitchen. 

“They redid the whole house in this amazing grey wood so it connects the downstairs and upstairs,” Christina explains. “The hood over the oven is original and the beams along the ceiling are as well. The walls are done in a Venetian plaster and it’s great for the hot summers.”

The beams were one of the first things Liam had noticed when they had walked in, immediately drawing your eye up to the high ceilings and arched doorways to separate each room but keeping the floor plan open. 

“The marble on this island is amazing, isn’t it Li?” Harry smiles, his cherry red lips stretching wide as he runs his hands across the white and grey marbled kitchen island. 

“Yeah, I really like that it’s paired with a lighter colored wood, it keeps the kitchen from feeling too dark.” 

Harry nods, like Liam’s answer is exactly what he wanted to hear and they follow Christina through the dining room, a family room, and the first floor bathroom before heading upstairs. 

The bedrooms are sized decently, one a little bigger than the other as they grow in size. They take a look at the two bathrooms split amongst the rooms with one connecting two of the rooms and note that the smallest room would be good for a home office, both of them prone to taking work home with them. 

The light is spilling into the master bedroom when they walk in, french doors leading to a balcony over looking the backyard giving way to the sun. The beams lining the high ceilings make the room feel extensive in size. Liam’s assuming Harry’s found the walk-in closet as he yells for Liam to follow him.

“This closet is massive,” Liam’s eyes are wide as he takes in the space, positive their bedroom at home could fit inside. “I wouldn’t even know what to do with my side.”

“I’ll gladly take what space you don’t use,” Harry teases, hip-checking Liam then wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist. 

“You love this place, don’t you?” Liam asks, turning to catch Harry’s gaze. “I’m almost positive it checks all of the wants on your list.”

“It does,” Harry agrees. “But what about the wants on your list? Is it checking them all?”

Liam slides his hands down to find Harry’s and grips their joined hands, pulling the younger man across the bedroom slowly to the french doors that lead to the balcony. Liam pulls them open with his free hand and steps onto the wrought iron balcony that looks over the backyard.

The backyard is the icing on the cake of a perfect house. There’s a small brick deck under them that leads into an entire backyard full of grass, a fountain off to the side that’s running, something that Liam assumes is original to the home. It’s peaceful and everything Liam’s wanted. He wants nothing more than to live with Harry in this home forever, raise children and grow old. It’s a perfect fit.

“It definitely checks them all, H.”

***

With a little back and forth with the buyer and going slightly over budget, the house in Westwood is theirs, just two months after putting their offer in. Liam learns that Harry is just as awful as before at packing, their house in a tip the day they’re set to officially move out.

“Harry, have you gone and packed my toothbrush already?” Liam shouts, checking their top drawer for a third time, convinced he’s gone crazy.

“Maybe?” Liam can hear Harry yell through the wall. 

Liam mumbles to himself about the importance of leaving necessities out, finding a spare that Harry hadn’t packed away tucked in their medicine cabinet that was empty save for a few bobby pins that Harry had kept around when his hair was long.

Tossing the toothbrush since his own was packed, Liam heads towards their bedroom and grabs his duffle bag that was sitting out on their bed and swings it behind his back, his free hand grabbing Harry’s. “You ready, H?” Liam asks, meeting Harry in the living room.

“All set,” Harry nods, watching the last of the movers pivot the couch out the front door and down the stairs. Harry takes his bag from Liam’s hand and presses a soft kiss to his cheek, “Can’t wait to christen the new house.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Liam laughs with a shake of his head at how absurd his husband is and locks the door behind them, leaving their apartment for the last time.

The drive to Westwood is a long one with traffic moving at a snail’s pace on the 405. Liam can tell Harry is anxious by the bounce of his leg and his constant eye on the moving truck in front of them carrying all of their belongings for the last three years. Liam spares a comforting squeeze to Harry’s bouncing leg and he can feel the nerves wash over Harry at the gesture, Harry’s hand immediately taking Liam’s for the rest of the drive.

Their house is filled with boxes in just a few short hours, the day mostly gone and the movers finally leaving. A few boxes had begun to be unpacked but the night was drawing to a close and so Liam drops onto the unwrapped couch, Harry quick to follow with his legs curling under him. 

“So, I was thinking we would start renovating the two bathrooms upstairs next week,” Harry starts. “And when that’s done, that wall in between the kitchen and laundry room could be torn down to let the room flow easier, it felt a little cramped when we were unpacking earlier.” 

Liam’s too tried to fight Harry and just nods, agreeing. “Anything you want, love.”

“Really? Anything? Even digging up the backyard to put in a heated pool?”

“Sure, Harry. Why not.”

“I love you, Liam.”

And that’s all Liam really needs to hear before he’d gladly dig up the backyard.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog the tumblr post and come say hi!!](http://greenbaestyles.tumblr.com/post/170567556451)


End file.
